Suspicious Minds
by Egyptian
Summary: Kaiba is furious, once again, and decides to take a trip to Pegasus' fantasy island to seek answers. But for once, is Pegasus really to blame? [Set just before Dartz's takeover, NONyaoi, Comedy?]


**A/N: Ah, my first story revolving around Pegasus, and Kaiba. And sorry to disappoint all you yaoi hungry fans. It's not yaoi. It's... Well. I can't really decide on what sort of genre it is.  
Enjoy. :)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Seto Kaiba is here to see you."

The random voice spoke from that magical little box, and Pegasus smirked. Moving his elongated fingers from the keyboard and onto the button to reply, he uttered a single,

"Send him in."

He had it all. He created the most popular game the world had ever seen. He was a billionaire, no, trillionaire. He was director of the famous 'Industrial Illusions' the company that printed the famous Duel Monsters cards. He was Pegasus, and he had it all.

Pegasus leaned back on the expensive looking leather chair, one leg crossing over the other. His fingers touched those on his other hand, as he awaited the opening of the door. Silly little Kaiba-boy never had the decency to knock.

As promised, the door was swung open, and a moody eighteen year old stood at the door, scowling.

"Kaiba-boy! How charming it is to see you again!" Pegasus remained seated.

"Cut the crap Pegasus, we need to talk." Kaiba replied shortly, arms folded tightly over his chest.

Pegasus smirked, and took a sip of the glass of wine at his side. "What must we talk about Kaiba? How beautiful the weather seems to be? How stocks are coming along? How wealthy we both are, due to different circumstances?" He chuckled briefly. "Though I say nothing about your past Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba slammed a fist down onto the table, the wine moving in the glass. "We are not friends Pegasus, and never will be. Why the hell have you been buying shares into MY Company?"

Pegasus smirked, scooping up his wine glass again before any more damage could be done to it. "Dear dear Kaiba. Have I perhaps touched a raw nerve? Why would I want to buy shares in YOUR Company? It's not like it is a good investment. And besides…" Pagsus took another sip of his wine, and looked innocently up at the furious Kaiba.

"Why would I want to set off that nasty temper of yours?"

"Pegasus!" Kaiba hollered, truly pissed off. With an insane giggle Pegasus replied.

"Ok, you spoilsport. I have bought shares into your company. It isn't illegal is it now? And in answer to your inevitable question; Why? I was bored, too much money, and time. I really don't see a reason why you should come all the way over to my little Fantasy Island just to demand what I do in my free time Kaiba-boy."

"You didn't just buy shares, Pagasus, you bought out half of Kaiba Corp.! Fifty percent! Why?" Kaiba roared, looking as if he would tear Pegasus apart, piece-by-piece.

However, rather than retorting cheekily, Pegasus merely widened his eyes in childlike surprise.

"Kaiba-boy, are you sure you have been educated enough? Mathematics seems not to be your strong point. I bought twenty three percent of your shares, not fifty."

"You lie! Who else has the money to buy that many shares with both Mokuba and I hardly noticing?"

"Perhaps," -Pegaus began slyly- "There is another chief of a wealthy company, devilishly handsome, and rolling in riches?"

"Cut the crap Pegasus, I know it's you."

"Contrary to your belief, Kaiba-boy, the world does not revolve around you. If you'd like a full report on my financial activities over the past month, speak to Croquet. I assure you, buying out Kaiba Corp. would be meaningless. So if you don't mind, I have some work to attend to."

"You're retired."

"How right you are. Well then, I have an appointment with the Chief of another Gaming Company, how popular am I." Pegasus retorted.

"What makes you think I'm gonna believe you?"

"You have my word Kaiba. And it's not something I give out lightly."

"Hmph." With a turn of his coat, Kaiba stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him, a frown fixed on his face.

Meanwhile, Pegasus took another sip of his wine, smirking. Everything he had said, was true. He hadn't bought out a lot of Kaiba Corp. shares. Just enough to let dear old 'Kaiba-boy' know that Pegasus wasn't always a lark.

So who had? Perhaps he'd investigate Kaiba's little upset when he was severely bored.

Pegasus picked up the wine bottle, and frowned.

"Croquet?"  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Get me another bottle of Shiraz."


End file.
